


Dreaming

by bonniebay



Series: Sha'uri of Abydos [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Secrets, Gen, Goa'uld (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebay/pseuds/bonniebay
Summary: Amaunet dreams while Sha'uri is pregnant.





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I have spelled Sha'uri's name thus because I am visualising the awesome movie version.
> 
> Bold marks goa'uld speech.

When Amaunet agreed to create a harcesis child for her pharoah, she had presumed it would be like spawning. Goa’uld mothers did not automatically become attached to their children; they were tools, useful, dangerous and far from helpless even as newborns. Amaunet’s world had never been disturbed by feelings for her spawn.

She slept while her host – her Sha’uri – carried the harcesis. It was necessary; there was no other way to restrain her primal instincts from forcing such a parasitic growth out of her host’s system. And as Amaunet slept, she dreamed.

Sha’uri’s life on Abydos was outwardly simple. Each day was repetitive; time to prepare food, time to eat, time to clean, to mend, to tend and nurture. Inwardly, Sha’uri’s mind blazed, a brilliant jewel, unique and precious. She questioned, she explored, she _learned_. She applied what she learned to what she saw, what she heard, what she imagined. She did not look around and see a dull, drab place filled with drudgery – she saw potential. A little question here, and little praise there. An example set, a story told. Her people did not call her a leader, did not acknowledge her as they deserved. Sha’uri was teacher and student, leader and peer and more. Every day, she took another step towards her dreams and she brought her people with her.

Amaunet dreamed Sha’uri’s life, dreamed of love and laughter and hope. She dreamed of the child within them, of a mother’s love.

She dreamed Sha’uri’s fear and half-woke in panic and anger. Who dared disturb her peace?

She dreamed Sha’uri’s pain and sang wordless songs to soothe her, to weave a bridge from Sha’uri’s consciousness to her body’s inborn knowing of birth.

When it was done, she woke fully, wrapping Sha’uri’s mind in protective darkness. The sight of their child in Daniel’s arms enraged her. Who was he to keep their child from their arms? **_“Give me the child!”_** she demanded.

He did not obey her.  
He was _taking their child_.  
She would kill him.

_Jaffa_. A horus guard. She paused, aware of her host’s weakness. **“Apophis, my pharaoh, will destroy you both for this.”** She lied. What Apophis did or did not do was meaningless. _She_ would destroy them for this.

Zat’nik’tel fire took her down and when she woke again, woke to Sha’uri’s keening sorrow, they were alone.

Apophis came, kissed her and forgave her. She hid her anger, hid that she was not the Amaunet he had left here. Heru’ur had taken their child; she would need Apophis’s resources to find him.

She saw them as she walked to the chaapa’ai. Hiding. She could speak, watch Apophis destroy them but she would not. Let them hide for now; she would have - not share - her vengeance.


End file.
